It’ll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: DIB HAS TIED ME TO A CHAIR AND HE IS SINGINNG! HELP ME! AH NO MORE SINGING! AHHHH! ENJOY MY PAIN BUT PLEASE HELP ME! STOP IT DIB!


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-fourth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-third in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving Interview, and the first chapter of When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet and Zim's one little Slip. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1

-Dib- Now that I've finally got your attention invaderzimfannumber1…

-Me- My attention you've tied me to a chair.

-Dib- It's the only way that you'll listen to me.

-Me- It does not matter what you say Dib. I'll never route for you over Zim.

-Dib- **That's great, but it'll start with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane Lenny Burnside is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn world serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs. Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height, down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered  
crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow, population,  
common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its  
own needs, listen to your heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched.**

**It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it **

-Me- **And I'll feel fine **

-Dib- No that's not right.

-Me- I'll tell you what's right you letting me go.

-Dib**- **No just listen** Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning,  
blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle,  
light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh,  
this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament,  
a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives  
and I decline.**

**It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it**

-Me-** and I'll feel fine.**

-Dib- No why can't you just understand me look I'll show you some clips of what will happen if Zim and Amethyst take over the earth. (he puts on a slide show)

-Me- Forget this (I take out my cell phone and call Zim and Amethyst) Hey you guys I need your help.

-Zim- Give us one reason why we should help you invaderzimfannumber1.

-Me- Because Dib has tied me to a chair and he is singing to me and if you come over you can beat him up.

-Amethyst- Why didn't you just say that in the first place we'll be right over.

-Me- Hurry I think he's going to sing again. (I hang up and hide the phone)

-Dib- (he turns to me) Now do you understand me invaderzimfannumber1?

-Me- No I just want you to let me go.

-Dib- OH COME! Just listen **The other night I tripped a nice continental drift divide. Mount St. Edelite. Leonard Bernstein. Leonid Breshnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic,  
slam, but neck, right? Right.**

**It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it.  
It'll be the end of the world as we know it...**

Judging by you silence I'm guessing that you finally understand me invaderzimfanumber1. (he looks at my chair) Hey where did you go?

-Me- I'm over here Dib.

-Dib- How did you get free?

-Zim- We helped her Dib monkey.

-Amethyst- And now you're going to pay for making out author listen to your horrible singing.

-Dib- But I thought you guys hated her.

-Amethyst- We do but will jump at any chance to beat you up.

-Zim- Enough talk prepare for your doom Earth scum.

-Me- Yeah attack. (we all attack Dib)

-Dib- Wait no. Oh why do I bother trying to teach insane people a lesson.

The end.

Well that was it fanfiction people and don't worry all you insane Dib fans out there Amethyst, Zim, and I did not kill Dib but if he ever does that again we just might. I'm warning you Dib I will always route for the Irkens. Yeah Irkens woo who! So until my next fanfiction which is Amethyst's 1st And Most Horrible Almost XMas Ever I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
